The Mistfits: Legendary Heroes
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: A group of extraordinary heroes, a large city in the middle of a very much larger than life Lake Michigan. Villains arise but these heroes are always here to stop them.


It's a beautiful day out in the utopian of the city. The sky was blue, it was sunny, kids playing in the park, dogs fetching frisbees, father's cooking barbecue. The downtown district was peaceful...

Until a truck carrying a shitload of cash with five guys of crooks wearing ski masks and goggles, and it's not even close to winter!

The back of the truck's doors were open due to two of the crooks holding their guns out for what follows ahead.

Following the truck was a hero riding a hoverboard (an actual hoverboard, not the hoverboard with wheels), this hero was wearing dark red, long-sleeved full-body armor made from twaron and nylon, a black mask that covers everything except the hair area, and has mechanical lenses, the lenses were colored orange and the mask looked similar to the devil, the suit had black bracelets with a orange tint, black nylon gauntlets with three blades on the forearm, black boots with dark blue soles, and a very dark blue that could be mistaken for black, twaron, cape with a the same colored hood attached to it with orange on the ends of the cape, a orange utility belt, On his chest, he has a black spade with an orange "A" inside of it. He was Meta-Enhanced, a human with extraordinary powers.

"You guys aren't away from us!"

Everything froze.

_'Okay, lemme start, my name is Lincoln Loud, and yes that guy is me. I'm a superhero name Ace Savvy. I love hoverboards as they are basically skateboards without wheels, anyways, continue.'_

Everything unfroze again and Ace Savvy continued riding the hoverboard through the streets, chasing after the crooks. Then a 'person' in a wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a very bright blue 'XJ-9' symbol in the center, lavender pants, black boots, black helmet with lavender visor with a mouth guard that resembled a urban breathing mask attached to the helmet and it was metal. And her pigtails then resembled motorcycle helmet horns. "You guys aren't getting away from us!"

_'Okay, while some of you may know, the person behind that suit is my friend: Jenny Wakeman. She's a robot with emotions which is rare, but however she goes by her secret identity name: "XJ-9" when being a hero.__ With that awesome suit, she'll... Probably won't be recognized by anyone smart.'_

As she flew through the streets following the truck, a gloved hand attached to a chains as the end of it was also another Meta-Enhanced, he was wearing brown mask that has white furry sideburns, tiger-like ears and a letter 'T' on the forehead, and mechanical lenses. His suit is completely black with red stars on his gloves, brown boots, a red bandanna on his neck which also doubles as a scarf, and gray metallic claws. His belt buckle had a 'T' on it.

"Could you guys slow this truck down!? There's bugs going into my mouth!"

"Close your damn mouth then!" Ace Savvy said

_'That guy right there, is Manny Rivera. Cool guy, has tiger powers, goes by "El Tigre" he may be a hero but that doesn't mean he can always act like one.'_

As El Tigre hangs on, a lightning trail goes past him and up to the front car. They had a dark blond slick hair, wears a red mask with silver lining on top with mechanical lenses, a blue shirt with a silver vest with red and black lines and a hurricane symbol on it. He also wears red pants with a black utility belt and has the same hurricane symbol on the buckle, red gloves with red and black striped elbow hands with silver on the edges, and black boots with red stripes on the laces.

This hero knocked on the side window, the criminal rolled down the window. "Hello, my good fellow. My name is Kid Danger, you can call me dangerous, you can call me fast, just don't call Kid Blunder." Prompting the criminal to elbow him in the face, but Kid Danger dodged it and disappeared.

Then he appeared at the window again, this time his face was upside down due to being on the roof.

"You know, you should really be not rude to those who aren't."

"I Don't Care!" The criminal said. The criminal then pulled out his sub machine gun and tried to shoot at Kid Danger. As expected with his hyper-speed. Kid Danger disappeared in a instant.

_'And__ that guy right there, is Henry Hart.__ The fastest "Kid" I know, he's the fourth member. We're thinking of adding more members in the future. Anyways back to the subject._

The criminals kept the truck going. The heroes kept on trying to stop them. Ace Savvy then stopped his hoverboard, it dematerialized, disappeared from sight. And he landed on top of the truck, the criminal riding shotgun immediately noticed, so he loaded his submachine gun and carefully put his upper body out the window. He pointed his gun at Ace, Ace however took noticed, so he pull a boomerang-shaped throwing weapon with ace symbols on it, it's edges look very sharp.

Ace then throws the weapon. Even the criminal notices the weapon looking sharp, so he closes his eyes in anticipation of death. However once it hit his forehead, it bounced off it.

Turns out it was really just a blunt weapon, and it hurt... Really Really hard. He held his face with his hands as he yell out in pain from the hit, Ace Savvy took this opportunity to pull out the criminal, attached a zipline to a wall, and to the criminals back, does a 'goodbye' hand gesture, and criminal go bye bye.

El Tigre's caught up with the truck and was on top of it. Looked down to see the double back doors open with two crooks, he simply pulls them out and into the streets, letting the police following them deal with them. Kid Danger opened the driver's door, pulled the criminal driving, out. Kid Danger then gets in the truck, he tried to hit the breaks but however he hits it a couple of times with his foot but the truck showed no sign of stopping. "Um, the breaks aren't working!" Kid Danger called out to his teammates.

"The breaks don't work?!?" XJ-9 asked with worry and slightly angered in her tone.

"Well, time to execute Plan B everyone." Ace Savvy ordered.

El Tigre held his left hand on the truck, and he lowered himself down as the chain appeared, he got close to the right end tire, activated the claws from his glove and stabbed the tire, blowing the tire out.

Ace Savvy jumped off the truck, rematerialized his hoverboard and rode it past the truck.

XJ-9 materialized her arms into grapple hooks, shot both of them, attached to the truck and hovered in place and using her strength to slow down the truck as it was going long past the speed limit. The truck was slowing down a little but was still coming in hot.

Ace Savvy was long way past the truck, dematerialized his hoverboard and waiting in place to forcefully stop the truck.

The truck was coming in hot, there were a crowd of people walking behind him, Ace Savvy winces as the truck began to come closer to him. Then the truck crashed into Ace as he still stands, lifting the truck in the air as he uses his strength. However it flips right over Ace, about to land on the civilian's behind him.

However time stopped, everything was still. Kid Danger climbs out of the truck, runs behind Ace and puts every civilian out of the line of fire (in this case, a truck).

Time unstopped and XJ-9 lands in the danger area and effortlessly catches the truck, being a robot girl with the strength of a million and seventy men after all.

The crowd cheered for the heroes saving the day. They really felt honored from all the praise they've been given.

_'We love this job, we love being heroes, but it's even more awesome when we are a team. We are... **The Mistfits** ('T' was intentionally put there)... Yeah it was decided that it's our name but it'll do.'_

**End of Pilot**

**Writers block again. I'm not gonna immediately write the next chapter, I'ma write solo stories of each member first, then I'll continue this series.**


End file.
